Arguments all round
by Snupin
Summary: Tyki just can't take it anymore...
1. Chapter 1

Title:Arguments all round.

Summary: Tyki just can't take it anymore.

Warning: Hot slashy goodness.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters if I did there would be a lot more slash.

* * *

Tyki's POV

It had been a long day for them I'm sure. Lavi, Kanda and Allen had been issued from the Black Order to search for Innocence in Paris. It had been a long train journey with Allen and Kanda arguing about every five minutes and the other exorcist trying to make amends between the two in his unimaginably happy way. It had all been rather entertaining.

The Earl had sent me to capture the Innocence before the Exorcists and if possible destroy the Innocence they owned. I stood opposite the building they had entered together. A battered sign with the word 'INN' swung precariously in the wind. I quickly drew further back into the shadows as the Japanese Exorcist and the Poker maniac left through the old door. The ensuing squeak of the hinges made me wince. _So Lavi's all by himself._ I approached the inn my quarry had decided to lodge at. It was rather nondescript, located in a back alley surrounded by other similar styled buildings, the perfect place to go if you don't want to be noticed. I opened the wooden door frowning as the hinges squeaked again in protest. Walking to the front desk I noted the layout of the foyer. Nothing special but with only one staircase the job would be easy. If need be I could block their only exit quickly and efficiently. Of course only if they didn't try to escape through a window or the wall….

'Umm excuse me sir may I help you?' A mousy haired girl of around 16 looked up at me. Placing both my gloved hands on the desk I leaned forward, smirking as a blush coloured her face.

'Yes, I'm looking for a friend of mine. His name is Lavi. Could please direct me to his room?' I softly inquired.

'Um it's room 5. Up there,' she gave me a key and pointed a shaky hand towards the rickety staircase, eyes never leaving mine.

'Thank you,' I nodded in acknowledgment adjusting my top hat and proceeding up the stairs. I laughed openly when a small 'thump' came from behind me. Poor girl, she'd fainted. I patiently stood outside door 5 listening for sounds of life. I stiffened as I heard light foot falls come close to the door. The owner of the feet must have changed his mind as they quickly retreated towards the back of the room. _Pacing perhaps? _I heard a door open then close and the sound of water reached my ears.

I melted through the pine door and observed the room around me. Three beds as rickety as the stairs dominated one side of the room and a fireplace the other. Spotting the door Lavi must have gone through I silently made my way over too it. I smirked in triumph as I slipped through the door (literally).

Lavi's POV

'How dare they?!' I yelled at nothing in particular. I was only trying to stop those two from biting each other's head and then they have the nerve to leave me behind. "Don't worry Lavi, we have it covered Lavi. You should get some rest Lavi." I huffed in frustration and plopped onto one of the beds. The groan it gave suggested that that wasn't such a good idea. I stood up in rush. This wasn't good I could practically feel the steam coming out of my ears. I didn't normally get angry but on the rare occasions I did it wasn't very pretty.

To stop myself from doing anything stupid I started pacing the small room, attempting to burn off some of my energy. After a while I got a little afraid that the floor would give in if I continued this up. I just needed a shower. Yeah that'll help calm me down, a nice hot shower. I opened the rather too small door that led to the bathroom and locked it behind me. Letting all my clothes gather around my ankles I sighed, anticipating the rejuvenating feeling of warm water on my aching back. I stepped behind the flimsy shower curtain and turned the faucet. Sighing softly I allowed the water wash away my worries.

Lavi grabbed the mottled bar of soap and began scrubbing himself. _I mean really I was just trying to help. It wasn't like I was purposefully trying to wined Yu-chan up and I've drawn on Moyashi-chan before…wonder what's got them so touchy all of a sudden._ I absent mindfully added shampoo to my fire red hair. _They were both glaring at me to begin with as well…maybe they wanted to be alone so they could kill each other without witnesses (_yeah to kill each other hehe)_._

I yelped suddenly as I felt muscular arms wrap around my naked body. The rest of Tyki Mikk followed the arms through the tiled wall of the shower cubicle. _Shit a Noah! _I started to struggle until I felt something rather thick and long brush against the back of my thigh and my anger was placed with something else.

'Huh?!' I protested as he placed his mouth over mine.

'Shhhh I did came here to kill you but I just couldn't take it anymore,' he whispered against my lips. _Why am I not struggling?_ I thought despereatly. _I should be trying to get away. Far far away…_my mental confusion was cut off as he roughly grabbed hold of my budding erection and began to stroke me. I moaned loudly into the warmth of his mouth. I felt him grab the shampoo and coat his fingers in it. An odd mixture of fear and excitement swept through me when I felt a slender finger at my entrance.

'Shhhh,' he said again not unkindly, 'just relax other wise it'll hurt.'

'ok' I mumbled in assent as the digit penetrated me.

Tyki's POV

I gulped hurriedly as I watched the red haired boy wash himself. It was one of the best sights I have ever seen. I had started to walk forward a little but stopped as I heard an all too familiar voice.

_Oh for goodness sake can't you go a day without shagging something. We came here to __**kill **__them not __**screw**__ them. _I hated it when my black side convinced me not to do the things I wanted.

_Well I'm sorry I am the Noah of Pleasure. I can't help it. _

_You have to help it. We are here on the mission. _Black Tyki argued.

_You cannot tell me you don't want to. Just look at him! _I mentally yelled back as I watched the young man lather himself up.

_For your information I don't want to. Now concentrate._

_You liar._

_I'm not. Anyway how do you know what I want or not._

_I'm you!!_

_Oh yeah…_I mentally tied up the dark side of me and disappeared through the wall behind the Exorcist. I have to get the best view don't I?

* * *

I hope you liked it. Don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

Well this is the last chapter! I'm still not too good at lemon so please be kind! I hope you enjoy it anyway.

* * *

Lavi's POV

'_Ok' I mumbled in assent as the digit penetrated me._

The Noah started to attack my neck with comforting kisses as he pushed in a second finger. I hissed when a shot of pain ran through my veins. _I can do this. I want to do this. _I admitted to myself.

'Do you want to stop?' Tyki asked me gently. But why would he give me that option. Shouldn't he be evil? Why would I **want** to stop?

'Nuh-uh' I answered scowling slightly as he smirked against my throat. He scissored his fingers inside of me. A strangled moan pierced the air. Was that me? What did I just do? He's a Noah this is wrong, so wrong. _But so good, _my mind interjected. Tyki had started to move his fingers in lazy circles, stretching me, preparing me for what was to come. I jumped as I felt him bite down on my earlobe and a deep throaty growl escaped his mouth.

'Yes!' I screamed never wanting this to stop. He paused and thoughtfully nibbled on my ear ring.

'Where is it' I heard him mumble, he sounded irritated. _What on earth could he be looking for down there?! _I refused to ask, not willing for him to know how inexperienced I was.

'Tyki!' I suddenly screamed as he hit my prostate.

'Bingo.' He muttered as he hit it again. And again. And again.

'Ah a-ah' Unbearable pleasure washed over me forcing me to voice my pleasure. He started up the assault against the column of my throat again, paying extra attention to the sensitive places I never knew I had.

The Noah's mouth moved from my skin and I tried to listen to what he was saying but what he was doing was so much better. Tyki's ministrations slowed a little as he tried to get through to my pleasure fogged brain. When they stopped altogether I wimpered at the loss of sensation.

'Lavi!' He clearly spoke into my ear. I grunted to show him I was listening best I could.

'Ok this'll hurt a little more so just bear with me k?' But before I could reply he pushed something much, much bigger than his fingers into me.

'Tyki!' Searing hot pain shot through my nerves as he pushed deeper. _I don't understand…he was being nice before. Kind. Is he trying to have sex with me or rip me in half? _He laughed cruelly and a single tear fell down my cheek. _It hurts so much. _I started to struggle again, to get away from the monster the man had become.

Tyki's POV

'Ok this'll hurt a little more so just bear with me k?' I told him. The boy felt so tight and hot around my, fingers I needed to feel more of him. But I have to go slow. After all I know a virgin when I see one. I grabbed hold of his hips and pushed myself into him. I moaned loudly as I felt the boy's virgin ass close down around my cock. Never before had I been so unprepared for what I was feeling.

_Perhaps you were right after all hmm?_ A cold shiver ran up my spine as I heard that harsh voice again.

_Don't you dare. _I warned him but too late. He was just too strong. _I'm sorry Lavi_ I thought before-

-something broke inside me.

He, no, **I **pushed inside Lavi until he screamed out desperately in pain. I wanted to stop myself, oh but it felt so good. I hadn't given in to myself in so long and perhaps that was stupid. You just can't tell a killing machine not to kill, eh? I felt laughter bubble up in my throat and tried to stop it from escaping. But to no avail. I laughed at Lavi's fear, I laughed at his tears, and I laughed at his pain.

_Stop it, _I pleaded. No answer.

_Stop it right now! _I demanded. _The boy won't be able to take much more, _I insisted.

_Oh shut up. _My black side replied blandly._ This is what you wanted wasn't it? Why should we stop? _I denied my claims but as I bit down sharply on the boys delicate neck and tasted the metallic tang of Lavi's blood I realised that it was true. I did want the boy; I did want to make him scream in pleasure and in pain. And I hated myself for it.

He struggled in my arms, turning his body to detach myself from him. _Stupid rabbit I told you it'll hurt more if you struggle._ I ignored my black self's surprise as I grabbed Lavi's flaccid cock and began to stroke.

_Finally joining me then? _I focused my thoughts on getting Lavi to calm down and enjoy this again. _My chances are about a million to one but I need to try._

Lavi's POV

I stopped resisting as I felt him grab my soft cock. I felt disgusted that he could try that after the pain he gave me. I felt disgusted that it was working. I jumped as I heard and felt him sob against my back. He stopped pushing in and out of me (much to my relief) and began to cry quietly. _Oh I'm so confused…why is he crying? I'm the one who is being raped here!_

'What's going on' I asked him, surprised at the little resent I could muster. He gave an almost unnoticeable shudder and began sucking on my pulse. _Ok this is getting weird._

'Nothing just…sorry I, it's a long story. Let me explain later k?' He mumbled into my hair. My chest swelled with anger, _he just raped me then gets all upset about it then tells me to wait for an explanation. _My mental protests were cut off without any being voice as he squeezed my now hard cock. _Well, perhaps later would be for the best…_

He pulled himself out of me unto only the tip was buried. I flinched inwardly waiting for the inevitable pain but was shocked when I felt the first wave of insane pleasure hit me since he had started to screw me.

'Oh god!' I screamed as he aggressively hit my prostate. It was similar to when he used his finger but so much better. He did it a second time getting me used to this somewhat foreign pleasure. Tyki wrapped a possessive arm around my waste and proceeded to thoroughly fuck my brains out. In out, in out. The process continued in one steady rhythm.

'Uhnn' I moaned as he licked the spot on my neck he had roughly bitten before, soothing away the pain. He began stoking me to the same rhythm as his thrusts.

'Oh Lavi…' the Noah murmured. It was strange I thought Tyki would have been more vocal but he only made small grunts of pleasure. So against my better nature I clamped down on his cock, needing to have him make the same noises I was.

'Lavi!' He screamed. _Oh yes, score! _But this was too much for both of us and I came noisily in his hand.

'TYKI!' I yelled as I had my first orgasm by another. His thrust lost their steady tempo and his hold around my waste tightened as he spilled his seed inside of me.

I think I would have collapsed if his strong arms weren't still encapsulating me.

'Wow,' I said between pants. Tyki smirked against my back.

'Yeah, wow,' he replied. We stayed there for what felt like and hour but had only been a few minutes before he turned off the faucet. I squeaked in protest as he pulled out of me completely.

'Miss me already?' he teased and laughed at my pout. Placing a chaste kiss on my lips he carried me bridle style over to the bed and put me down.

Ah grown was the only warning we had as the wooden bars gave way and we both fell through the rotten bed. I looked over what might be my lover (weird…) and laughed at the expression on his face. It was a cute mixture somewhere between surprise and amusement. That's right I called Tyki Mikk, a Noah, my lover, cute.

Heehee!

'Perhaps that wasn't the best of ideas,' he said eventually.

'I agree,' I said rolling myself on top of the Noah and kissing him on the lips. Tyki smiled softly at me and carried me over to the rug next to the fireplace.

A he rapped his strong arms around me I couldn't care less that he hadn't explained anything or that he was a Noah who should have killed me without a second thought. Or that Allen and Yu-chan could walk in tomorrow on a very hard to explain situation.

He tucked my head into the crook of his neck and I sighed contently.

These troubles could wait could.

**The End**

* * *

I know the ending is a bit bad but i'm writing a sequal. It's of Kanda and Allen's point of view and it may explain more than this one. Don't forget to review. I hope you liked it !


End file.
